


Calm, Collected, and Nice

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Liam doesn't <em>want</em> to be seen as calm, collected, and controlled. Sometimes he just wants to be <em>controlling</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm, Collected, and Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, written for the lovely lady that is pretty much one of my biggest fans (that I don't know irl) and also, a lovely prompt giver. She wanted dom!Liam/sub!Harry, hope I did it justice :D

Liam wasn't normally like this, okay, he was normally calm and collected and _nice_ or, in Paul's words, “the only bloody one of ya' that's not off his rocker, got a good head on his shoulders, he does,” but there was just something so _innocent_ about Harry, it made him want to rip him to pieces, and Liam didn't know what to _do_. It was easy to ignore for a while, he kept it swept under the rug and out of his daytime thoughts, so busy with the _band_ and their tour that he was able to ignore _Harry_ and his hair by hanging around Zayn and Niall, leaving Harry to hang out with (and onto) Louis (and boy did that piss Liam off, _his_ Harry hanging off of that wretch, paying attention to _him_ and not worrying about _Liam_ ). It was great, everything was _fine_...until the dreams started at least. 

They didn't start out so bad really, just fleeting snapshots of fantasies: _Harry on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Liam and licking his lips, curls wrapped tight around his fingers and a wet heat surrounding his cock._ They were almost sweet, not horribly raunchy, but just enough to cause him to wake up hard and slide a hand into his sleep pants, practiced fingers wrapping around his cock just enough to take the edge off before he would wake up for the day, refreshed and ready to go. Sure it was awkward at first, waking up from those dreams and then having to face the reality of Harry Styles in all of his glory, clingy and friendly and _oh so beautiful_ , but he was strong and could handle it. And he did, Liam was fine, they finished touring and went to their separate homes, happy to not have to live out of a suitcase and each other's pockets for a few weeks and it was great. 

Until the dreams started getting more... _graphic_. 

Liam thought the dreams would have disappeared completely now that he was home and sleeping in his own bed, away from Harry and his damned curls, but they somehow managed to get _worse._ Now, instead of the snapshots, they were full blown fantasies: _Liam pushes Harry against the closed door of his bedroom, hands holding Harry's wrists tightly above his head, as he bites down on his collar bone, the curly haired boy letting out a whine. Pinning Harry to the bed, draped across his body as the younger male tries to arch up, erection pressing against Liam's hip. Pressing his fingers, one at a time, into the pleading boy's hole, stretching him and making him rock back, whining in his throat._ After nights like that, the dreams so vivid he can almost taste the younger male on his tongue, he wakes up with his sleep pants sticking to him and his muscles loose. 

Liam knows though, he _knows_ , that he's never going to be the one that Harry wants, that he's destined to have nothing but his hand, and a few well thought out fantasies about his bandmate, to keep him company. Which is why he honestly thinks he's the subject of some cruel, cruel joke when Louis comes bursting into his flat, not bothering with a greeting before he questions, sounding annoyed, “So, Payne, when're you going to make a move on young mister Hazza?”

“I—I have no idea what you're talking about!” Liam panics, his eyes widening as he stares at the older male in shock. 

Grabbing Liam's shoulders tightly he ushers him out of his own apartment and says, laughing at the look of pure shock on the younger male's face, “Lee- _yum_ , you are very obvious in your affection toward Harry, the only one that _doesn't_ know is probably him, which is sad because you're the only one that doesn't see him fluttering his eyelashes at you, so you are going to go to my flat and tell him how you feel. I will be staying here because I am almost positive that you are going to defile Harry, and if I'm in our flat I'm going to want to watch, which I'm sure isn't what you want for a first time, so enjoy!” With that said he gives Liam one more encouraging smile and then shuts the door in his face, the lock turning over with and audible click as it slides into place. 

Liam somehow makes it to Harry and Louis' flat in a daze, still not quiet believing what Louis told him, but not brave enough to turn back and face him, knowing full well that Louis, with the kind of knowledge that he has, could embarrass Liam for years and never run out of material. Staring at the door Liam takes a deep breath and reaches for the doorknob, pushing the door open and stepping over the threshold. “Harry! It's Liam, where are you?” he shouts out, both to announce his presence and to figure out where in the flat the curly haired male is, not seeing him in the living room or the kitchen. 

“Hey Liam!” Harry shouts in greeting, coming out of his room with a grin dimpling his cheeks, “What''re you here for?”

Liam looks at Harry and his nerves drain away, replaced only with the need to touch and own the young man standing in front of him. “Louis, he burst into my flat with some... _startling_ news,” he answers, slowly walking toward the young man standing in front of him and not stopping until Harry's pressed against his recently closed bedroom door.

“ _Oh_? What, uhm, what startling news? You know you can't trust Lou he's—,” Harry tries to deny, palms pressing flat against the door behind him as he hopes and prays to just sink into the door so that he never has to have the conversation that he's now convinced is going to have to take place sooner than he ever expected. 

Liam looks at the male in front of him with a smirk, “For some reason I'm pretty sure he was telling the truth this time,” he interrupts, letting his gaze drift to Harry's lips and then down to the rest of his body. Harry let's his mouth drop open, ready to deny _everything_ , but Liam doesn't want to hear it and presses their lips together, partly to shut the taller male up, but mostly because he _can. Finally._ Liam moans and reaches for the doorknob, grabbing Harry's shoulder quickly with one hand as he opens the door with the other in an attempt to keep him on his feet. 

“ _Liam_ ,” Harry sighs, hands scrambling to grab Liam's waist and hold on, not believing what's happening but unwilling to over-think something he's been thinking (dreaming) about since he got thrown into a band with the male currently pushing him toward his own bed. 

Liam feels his stomach clench tight at the small noises Harry makes as he moves his mouth to his throat, “Get on the bed, Harry, but before you do, _strip_ , I know how much you love being naked,” he orders quietly, lips fluttering against the taller males pulse point as Harry shudders, his hands moving to pull up his own shirt as Liam takes a step back. Liam watches as Harry recklessly pulls his top off, his hair flying everywhere as he tosses the green piece of fabric off to the side, hesitating slightly when his fingers touch the waistband of his sweats, eyes flicking up to look at Liam. “I said _strip,_ didn't I?” Liam asks rhetorically, raising an eyebrow as Harry simply bites his bottom lip and pushes his sweats down, revealing that he'd chosen to go commando for the day. 

“What else would you like me to do?” Harry asks quietly, head bowed and watching his toes flex in the plush carpet below. 

Liam undresses himself quickly, watching as Harry's breath catches every time a new bit of skin is revealed. “Get on your hands and knees, right in the middle of your bed, and spread your legs as far as you can,” says Liam, clenching his hands as Harry follows his orders without question, only daring to look over his shoulder once he's settled. “Very good,” Liam murmurs, stepping to the edge of the bed and reaching out to run a hand down the curly haired boy's spine. “You going to be my good boy tonight, baby?” He questions as he pulls his hand away and walks to the bedside table, opening the top drawer where he's assuming the younger male keeps his lube and letting out a huff of laughter as he's correct, grabbing a condom as well, and then walking back to stand behind Harry. 

“I'm gonna be _so_ good,” Harry responds, shivering when he feels Liam's hands on him again, fingers brushing up the backs of his thighs and stopping at his hips, stilling for a moment before they move slowly across his lower back, thumbs pressing into the base of his spine before pulling away. Harry lets his head drop down between his shoulders, hair brushing the bedsheets below, as he savors the heat of Liam's hands touching him, feeling himself blush practically to his toes. “ _So good,_ ” Harry repeats, biting his lip as he hears Liam moving behind him. 

Liam lets his eyes rake over the pale back in front of him, taking his time, before he reaches out again and scratches his nails lightly down Harry's back, pink lines appearing as his back arches toward Liam's touch, silently begging for more. “You're so pretty, Harry,” Liam sighs as he lets his hands rest on the small of Harry's back, leaning down to press an open mouthed kiss to the marks he just created before licking a trail from there to where his hands are resting, listening to Harry's quiet moans as he does so. “So very pretty,” he repeats, pulling away to open the lube and drizzle some on his fingers, watching as Harry squirms at the soft, wet sounds, his fingers are making as he's warming the lube between his fingers. 

“I— _please,_ ” Harry pleads, pushing back toward Liam's body heat and the sounds he hears behind him. He keens as Liam slides the first finger in, acutely aware of the fact that he's got a finger up his ass, which isn't hot at all, yet knowing that soon enough it'll be _Liam_ in him is somehow enough to help him relax so that the second finger slides into him with little resistance soon after. 

Liam can't stop watching where his fingers disappear into Harry, throat dry as he watches Harry push back against his hand, humping his fingers, “ _Don't,_ ” he croaks, for the first time sounding less in control, “You can cum when I say, no sooner,” he manages to say after clearing his throat and closing his eyes for a second, overwhelmed by the man in front of him. 

Harry stills as soon as he hears Liam's rule, hands clenching in the bedsheets as he chokes out a response, “Okay, Liam, _God._ ” Harry lets out a whine as Liam's fingers start moving again, curling just right and, “oh _fuck_ , Li, right t _here_ ,” he gasps, muscles tightening as the other males fingers brush his prostate, in an effort to not push back on the hand behind him. Harry feels another finger join the first two but he's too blissed out to care, able to do nothing but moan as Liam taps his prostate on every second thrust of his fingers, slowly stretching him in preparation for his cock. 

Liam slides his fingers out and Harry practically sobs at the loss. “You're gagging for it, aren't you sweetheart?” Liam taunts, ripping the condom open and rolling it on, making sure to pinch the tip slightly before he starts to lube up, groaning under his breath at the slight friction from his own hand. Harry whimpers, nodding his head vigorously, as Liam lines up, pressing the head of his cock teasingly against Harry before slowly sinking into him. “You good?” Liam asks once he's eased in all the way to the base, his hands running over Harry's back soothingly. 

Harry can do nothing but nod and push back slightly to show he's good, too overwhelmed to speak, the feel of Liam better than he ever dreamed of. 

“Wonderful,” Liam grins, letting a hand wrap tightly around Harry's hip and the other slip up the base of his neck, fingers becoming tangled in the curly hair as he eases out and pushes back in again, a groan leaving his mouth as Harry arches his back and lets out a moan of his own. Liam tugs Harry's head up by his curls, trying to get the younger man to look at him over his shoulder, and groans when he meets the green eyes of the man beneath him, so much more vivid than they are in every thought he's ever had about this moment. 

Liam thrusts a few more times before Harry lets out a sob and arches his back, “ _There_...oh God...please, _fuck,_ ” he manages to stutter out, hands pulling on the sheets so tightly that the fitted sheet has come off of the mattress on one corner. Harry can feel his orgasm coming and tries to push it away, trying to focus on the fact that Liam hasn't said he can cum yet and managing instead to focus on the stead rhythm that the man behind him has eased into, tip of his cock pushing against his prostate on every second or so stroke, hands still not touching the curl haired boy's cock at all. 

Letting Harry's head drop between his arms, Liam drags his newly freed hand down to where his cock is steadily rocking out of the curly haired man, brushing his fingers against where he's stretched around him lightly before reaching around and taking Harry's cock in hand, spreading the steadily dripping pre-cum with his fingers. Liam can feel his own orgasm approaching quickly, fingers tightening around both Harry's hip and cock, a strangled groan escaping his parted lips as Harry purposefully tightens around him. “Harry, Harry you can cum, you've been _so good,_ ” Liam chokes out, hand twisting roughly around the sensitive head of Harry's cock and jerking him quickly. 

Harry gasps and tenses, elbows locking as he orgasms, feeling like he's just cum his brains out all over his newly cleaned sheets, rocking back on the cock still buried inside him to help push Liam over the edge. “C'mon, Liam, _c'mon_ ,” he groans, clenching around Liam once more and grinning tiredly when he feels the man behind him tense and dig his fingers harder into his waist, letting out a loud moan as he too orgasms. Harry can feel Liam softening inside of him and, when he pulls out slowly, feels empty as he collapses face first onto his messy bed, listening to Liam putter around the room as he ties off the condom and throws it in the trash, putting the lube back into the bedside table before he too drops onto the bed gracelessly. 

“Harry, _Hazza_ , are you okay?” Liam asks quietly, reaching over to run a hand through the collapsed boy's hair, smiling when Harry turns his head to look at him with a sleepy smile. 

Harry blinks, “Never been better, _really,_ ” he answers, turning his head to kiss the palm of the hand that's sitting on his cheek quickly. “Unless you're willing to cuddle. In that case, I _could get_ better,” he chuckles, happy when Liam shuffles down to lie next to him, pulling Harry over until he's resting his head under his chin and Liam can wrap his arms around the obviously tired man. 

“Sleep,” Liam murmurs, carding his fingers gently through Harry's curls until the younger man's breathing evens out, having dropped into sleep easily. So maybe Liam's _not_ as calm and collected and _nice_ as most people see him, but he's pretty damned proud of the parts of himself that he's managed to start embracing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever been so angry you had to write smut to calm down? Oh... _no_....really? Because that's where this came from, pure, unadulterated rage.


End file.
